


Демон Максвелла

by DevilSoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action, Crossover, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Xenophilia, road story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilSoul/pseuds/DevilSoul
Summary: Хватило секунды, чтобы встать в боевую позу и активировать меч. На Гэвина обрушился град энергетических выстрелов, но ему не составило труда отбить их все; перед ним, крепко сжимая в руках бластеры, стоял человек. Нет, андроид.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Демон Максвелла

**Author's Note:**

> Написано специально для DBH EVENT 2020 (https://vk.com/dbh_event). Со мной в команде были ещё два замечательных артера SHOLTO и GIL, ссылки:  
> https://vk.com/sholto_oxenstierna?w=wall-166307328_1380  
> https://vk.com/gildracon?w=wall-142639573_1343

Орбалиск выскользнул из рук в тот момент, когда полуразрушенная статуя Императора рухнула с постамента. Золотистый панцирь паразита блеснул в полумраке и скрылся за одним из стеллажей с голокнигами. В застоявшийся воздух поднялись клубы пыли, а следом громкий чих эхом отразился от стен.

«Мурглачий сын!» — ругнулся про себя Гэвин и, шмыгнув носом, активировал световой меч. В Силе не ощущались другие живые существа, кроме его «поисковика», но на всякий случай следовало быть настороже.

Орбалиск двигался так быстро, что Гэвин едва поспевал. Архив забросили, однако похождения мародёров с нижних уровней по большей части обошли его стороной — только каменные миниатюры Императора, расставленные по залу, были разбиты. Слой пыли покрывал бесконечные ряды стеллажей, на столе архивариуса высились идеально ровные стопки листов флимси, а неяркий свет проникал через панорамные окна под самой крышей.

Службу безопасности Храма давно распустили, но ходили слухи что активисты из Корусантской гвардии охраняли и этот объект. И, скажем так, живых свидетелей не осталось. Поэтому Гэвин не терял бдительности, пока его маленький «друг» не замер в трещине на полу.

— Нашёл, — довольно осклабился Гэвин. Он деактивировал меч, повесил рукоять обратно на пояс, еле как отцепил орбалиска и, убрав того в карман плаща, принялся за работу.

Стандартную минуту спустя у него на коленях лежала увесистая шкатулка из нейрания. Неудивительно, что учитель так и не смог её обнаружить. Металл блокировал излучение большинства сканеров, а колебания в Силе мог отследить только паразит, голодный до тёмной энергии, от которого самому Гэвину приходилось скрываться в Силе, чтобы его просто-напросто не сожрали.

— Иди к папочке, — шепнул он почти ласково, открывая шкатулку. Голокрон, лежавший внутри, переливался всеми оттенками красного. Гэвин уже почти засунул его в поясную сумку, когда уловил боковым зрением какое-то движение.

Хватило секунды, чтобы встать в боевую позу и активировать меч. На Гэвина обрушился град энергетических выстрелов, но ему не составило труда отбить их все; перед ним, крепко сжимая в руках бластеры, стоял человек. Нет, андроид. Подарок сенатора Камски для некогда великой Империи. Гэвин видел тысячи таких: в шахтах, среди Корусантской гвардии и обслуживающего персонала, в поисковых отрядах у банты на рогах где-то в Неизведанных регионах. Но этот!

Очередь выстрелов прервалась, и световой меч пролетел в опасной близости от безэмоционального лица. О, эту модель Гэвин не забыл бы никогда. Такой «Коннор» пресёк как минимум три его побега из «Имперского центра помощи семьям», чем бесил до алых кругов под сомкнутыми веками.

— Тебе чего надо, сучоныш? — Гэвину удалось взять противника в захват со спины. Но его выпад тут же блокировали, не позволив проткнуть световым мечом бездушную оболочку. Зато удалось выбить один бластер.

— Вы нарушили целостность архива. — Диод на виске андроида всего на секунду окрасился в золото и вернулся к красному. — В доступе отказано. Вас нет в списках.

— Да в них только мертвецы, — весело фыркнул Гэвин и, охнув от удара под рёбра, едва удержал равновесие. Но не голокрон — тот выпал прямо в руку андроиду.

— Это имущество архива!

— Как и ты, кусок пластика!

Кожа на руке андроида мгновенно слезла, обнажив белый пластик; голокрон вспыхнул и тут же погас. Гэвин не успел ничего предпринять. Он всего на миг потерял концентрацию, и проголодавшийся орбалиск выбрался наружу и вгрызся чуть выше запястья. От боли перехватило дыхание. Теперь сдерживать себя не было смысла. Гэвин вскинул другую руку, впечатав андроида в стену. Тот смотрел упрямо, сжав губы в тонкую линию, а бластер дрожал так, что, казалось, вот-вот вырвется из-под сдерживающего его давления Силы. Но даже такое положение не заставило андроида замолчать:

— Спасибо за содействие, — сказал он бесстрастно. Это стало последней каплей, пустившей вперёд волну Силы из раздражения и злости.

Стена за спиной андроида пошла трещинами, а он сам механически охнул и обмяк. Гэвин подошёл к нему, пнул бесполезный теперь голокрон и, раздражённо пробурчав под нос проклятье, взял тело на руки. Прокушенное запястье горело и пульсировало, словно Гэвина резали живьём. До его корабля было три уровня вниз мимо двух охранных постов.

Видят звёзды, сегодня явно был не его день.

Δ▼Δ▼Δ

В мастерской на Кореллии пахло машинным маслом и сваркой. Только здесь Гэвин чувствовал себя в относительной безопасности.

— Скоро его?.. — спросил он, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть на Тину.

Та крепко держала его руку, туго оборачивая пропитанный бактой бинт вокруг запястья. Просто так орбалиска отодрать не получилось.

— Как пойдёт. Впервые вижу RK900. — Она вопросительно приподняла брови. — Надеюсь, он не взорвётся.

Гэвин неопределённо мотнул головой. Перевязку он мог сделать и сам, но Тина пригрозила, что в таком случае откажется помогать вообще. Других конструкторов дроидов, заслуживающих доверия, на примете не было, пришлось подчиниться.

Рядом на верстаке что-то щёлкнуло. Тина закрепила повязку и приняла вызов с гарнитуры на ухе.

— О, Крис говорит, что похожая модель числилась в Имперской службе безопасности личным помощником лейтенанта Андерсона.

— И где их искать?

— Оба считаются пропавшими без вести после восстания. — Тина прикусила губу и нахмурилась, слушая дальше. — Остальные RK уничтожены.

— Почему?

— Информации нет.

Оба посмотрели на бессознательное тело, к которому тянулись толстые провода. RK900 сидел у стены с опущенной на грудь головой. Его волосы слегка растрепались, а бежевые одежды частично сняли, чтобы всё подключить. Тонкое кольцо света на том месте, где должно быть сердце, мягко пульсировало.

— Иди поешь. — Тина расстегнула верхнюю часть тёмно-зелёного рабочего комбинезона и завязала рукава на талии. — Сейчас прощупаем его защиту.

Гэвин тенью скользнул в смежное помещение и, отыскав питательную смесь, скрутил крышку с упаковки. Он втягивал безвкусную кашу, осматриваясь вокруг, и чуть не подавился, услышав панический возглас:

— Гэвин!

Он влетел обратно в мастерскую с мечом наизготовку, но стоящая на коленях Тина жестом попросила опустить оружие.

— Две новости.

— Мне понравится хоть одна из них? — тяжело вздохнул Гэвин.

— Такое ощущение, что эту модель запрограммировали как дроида-убийцу серии IG, только социальную адаптацию и защиту проапгрейдили. — Тина поднялась и, взяв в руки датапад, углубилась в чтение. — Его не получится просто взломать и вытащить координаты, которые он скачал из голокрона. Мы можем потерять андроида вместе с информацией — достаточно секунды, чтобы его защита идентифицировала нас как угрозу и запустила самоуничтожение.

Прикрыв глаза, Гэвин ощутил прилив сил и вместе с тем вспышку раздражения. Трудности всегда только подстёгивали, но его крайне не устраивали ситуации, где требовалось терпение, понимание и прочие благодетели джедайского отродья.

— Что ещё?

Отложив датапад, Тина протянула руки к андроиду. Гэвин хотел было помочь, но она справилась сама. Её Силы, сумбурной и лёгкой, как раз хватило, чтобы без труда поднять тело.

Тина могла бы стать его наречённой сестрой, если бы Гэвин не помог ей сбежать от учителя, обеспечив детство без ежедневного страха и борьбы за собственную жизнь. Впрочем, мысли об упущенных перспективах давно вытеснили бесконечными тренировками и ментальными атаками.

— Грубо говоря, — продолжила Тина, — эта модель не существует без целей. Главную мы вряд ли изменим. А вот задать дополнительную... — Она задумчиво потёрла испачканную сажей щёку, отцепила провода от шеи андроида и кивнула.

Гэвин встал перед ними, скрестив на груди руки и подняв подбородок. Он дождался, пока RK900 придёт в себя и сфокусирует на нём взгляд.

— Эй, жестянка. — Реакции на эти слова не последовало. Но стоило Гэвину шагнуть в сторону, как раздалось:

— Протоколы взаимодействия изменены. Моя основная задача — защита Храма на Корусанте и сохранение его целостности. Задайте новую подцель.

— Доставить меня к Великому Голокрону.

— Принято. — Андроид часто заморгал. — Нужный вам артефакт находится в Храме джедаев в зале номер…

— Нет, — не без удовольствия прервал его Гэвин. — Это подделка. Координаты были в том голокроне, который ты считал своей пластиковой клешнёй.

— В архивных записях…

— Почти не осталось правды. — Если они продолжат в том же духе, Гэвин точно что-нибудь разнесёт. Или кого-то. — Слушай, умник, ты показываешь место, а я не проверяю, из чего ты сделан.

Рука, затянутая в перчатку без пальцев, опустилась на рукоять светового меча. Диод на виске сохранял золотистый цвет, но андроид прикрыл глаза, словно согласился. Хотя что-то подсказывало Гэвину, что тот его ещё удивит.

— Как к вам обращаться?

В скитаниях по Галактике он сменил уже столько имён. Но всегда оставалось его настоящее и то, которое дал ему учитель.

— Можешь называть меня Лорд Инсоленус.

— Как скажете, Гэвин.

«Что?»

— Тина, он же был в отключке!

Та в ответ засмеялась, подняла руки в защитном жесте, означающем «теперь это твои проблемы», и вышла из помещения.

RK900 хотел ещё что-то добавить, но Гэвин рывком приблизился к его лицу.

— Когда человек приказывает тебе — ты выполняешь. Так что не выводи меня.

— Как это возможно, — ответил андроид, одеваясь, — если ваш уровень стресса не падает ниже пятидесяти двух процентов?

— Адаптируйся, — усмехнулся Гэвин, повернувшись ко входу в ангар. — Двигай! Познакомлю с бортовым компьютером.

Он спиной ощутил пристальный взгляд, но не обернулся. Тина была права — теперь это целиком и полностью его проблема.

Δ▼Δ▼Δ

Голокрон из Храма оказался не просто «маяком». Узнав, что впереди ещё несколько таких же, Гэвин заперся в самой просторной каюте, переоборудованной под небольшой тренировочный зал, и не выходил оттуда стандартные сутки. За это время RK900 взял управление кораблём на себя и спелся с бортовым компьютером, провозгласившим его вторым пилотом без разрешения хозяина. Предатель.

Успокоившись, Гэвин до конца выслушал объяснения андроида. Хитроумная система координат отказывалась строить маршрут, если не хватало даже одного кусочка головоломки, а их расположение шло по цепочке. Так и мотались — из Неизведанных регионов до Внутреннего Кольца и обратно.

Неудивительно, что однажды захотелось немного расслабиться и крутануть рулетку, спустив пару тысяч кредитов. Хоть и садиться за игорный стол вместе с Канджиклабом было не самой лучшей идеей, азартного настроения у Гэвина только прибавилось: он успел подпалить бластером пару задниц перед тем, как спрятаться в кантине близ казино «Утренняя звезда». Всю дорогу до временного укрытия RK900 смотрел на него осуждающе, неохотно позволял толкать себя в неосвещённые проулки и беспрестанно зудел над ухом:

— Тасу Лич мухлевал. А вы всё равно выиграли. Почему они преследуют нас? Мы же не виноваты, что даже с видимым преимуществом они проиграли свой корабль.

— Скажи это Канджиклабу, — отвечал Гэвин с усмешкой и пихал андроида, чтобы тот шёл дальше.

Их вообще случайно занесло на Ахакисту. Надо было заправить корабль перед гиперпрыжком. Благо, тихая засушливая планетка находилась рядом с торговыми путями, так что Гэвин пополнил ещё и запасы продовольствия.

— Можно личный вопрос? — уточнил RK900, пока они отсиживались в тёмном углу кантины.

— Валяй. — Гэвин заливал в себя уже вторую порцию кафа и пребывал в хорошем расположении духа. 

— Вы настолько боитесь меня как противника, что забрали оружие?

— Я просто не доверяю тебе.

— Вы должны мне верить. Иначе наше сотрудничество будет неэффективным.

Пустая кружка с грохотом опустилась на стол, но в шуме заведения никто не обратил на это внимания.

— Никому я ничего не должен. Ещё жестянка будет мне приказывать.

В этот момент у барной стойки кто-то вскрикнул и раздались выстрелы.

— Крифф! — полушёпотом выругался Гэвин. Он без труда бы вырезал весь Канджиклаб и даже не запыхался. Только вот Новая Республика наивно полагала, что со смертью Императора пал последний ситх. Не хотелось портить сюрприз.

— Надеюсь, — Гэвин хлопнул RK900 по руке и показал пальцем в сторону кухни, — бегаешь ты так же хорошо, как лезешь не в своё дело.

Андроид поджал губы и кивнул.

Δ▼Δ▼Δ

Как оказалось, на Лотале обитали не только милейшие лот-коты и пощипывающие травку нерфы. Местный народ — огромные змееподобные ящеры с шестью конечностями — хоть и пользовался примитивным, бесполезным оружием, почти задавил их количеством. Но RK900 ранили, и Гэвин потерял контроль — он никогда прежде не убивал столько существ разом. Сила, вырвавшаяся на свободу, смела всё на своём пути, и Гэвин пришёл в себя, сидя в бледно-зелёной луже чьих-то внутренностей. Привалившись к дереву напротив, стоял андроид, придерживая выпадающие из корпуса детали. Несмотря на серьёзные повреждения и голубую кровь, пропитавшую его одежды насквозь, RK900 оставался таким же безэмоциональным.

На поляне среди глухого густого леса они остались одни. Воняло горелой плотью, а мешанина из тел, лежавшая у подножья небольшого каменного постамента с выбитыми на нём знаками, превратила тот чуть ли не в жертвенный алтарь.

Обычно, когда кто-то становился невольным свидетелем подобного срыва, то его немилосердно рвало. RK900 же смотрел на него совершенно спокойно, словно не они вторглись на чужую территорию и устроили безжалостную бойню в священном месте какого-то народа.

— Нам пора возвращаться, — обронил андроид и показал очередной голокрон в мешке на поясе.

Странное тепло разлилось внутри, но Гэвин на корню задушил это чувство.

— Идти можешь? — спросил он хрипло. И после утвердительного кивка пошёл следом.

Уже на подходе к кораблю RK900 пошатнулся и обязательно упал бы, если бы Гэвин не подхватил его за плечи. Он молча втащил андроида по трапу и устроил в медицинском отсеке. Небольшое помещение едва позволяло развернуться двоим — раны Гэвина восстанавливались быстро благодаря Силе, а попутчиков у него никогда не наблюдалось, только не на борту его обожаемого «Призрака». Но сейчас он сам себя похвалил за дурацкий порыв докупить кое-что.

— Дюраний и пластоид, — вдруг сказал RK900, пока Гэвин бинтовал его грудь. Удивительно, что андроид вообще сидел смирно и молчал до этого момента.

— Что?

— Вы грозились узнать, из чего я состою. Это ответ.

— Ага. Спасибо за открытие внутреннего мира, удобнее будет продать тебя на металлолом.

— Вы этого не сделаете.

— Уверен?

RK900 чуть наклонил голову и прищурил глаза.

— Да.

— Тогда сам будешь искать мастерскую. — Гэвин открыл нижний ящик, заваленный пакетами с тириумом, и бросил один из них андроиду на колени. — Вернёмся в Лотал-Сити. Тебя нормально залатают.

И надо же, у RK900 хватило такта не спрашивать, зачем Гэвин закупился целым контейнером голубой крови.

Δ▼Δ▼Δ

Последний артефакт с координатами они нашли на Арканисе.

Гэвин чуть не сорвался лететь сразу же, но диагностика корабля показала, что их приземление вышло чересчур жёстким и теперь гипердвигатель нуждался в починке. Пришлось оставить «Призрака» ушлому забраку, который стребовал тридцать процентов кредитов сверху за срочность. Мастерскую Гэвин покинул в смешанных чувствах: цель была так близко, а он из принципа отказался лететь на чужом корабле, хотя RK900 предлагал.

В итоге они оказались в кантине рядом. Тут не играла музыка, не слышался пьяный смех, только официантки дежурно улыбались, разнося напитки хмурым гостям. Причин у такого «веселья» было немало: местную лётную академию, откуда выпускались великолепные Имперские пилоты, закрыли, как, впрочем, и везде. К тому же, именно здесь, на границе Внешнего Кольца перебивались заказами бывшие Имперцы. Униженные Новой Республикой и жизнью в целом, они искали любые способы не сдохнуть, при этом не попавшись властям. Большинство переквалифицировалось в контрабандистов или наёмников. Поэтому Гэвин и не знал точно, кто именно за ними следил. Они с RK900 вели себя неприметно, сидели на продавленном диване, почти касаясь плечами, и даже не разговаривали друг с другом толком. Но всё равно привлекли чье-то внимание.

Фоновый шум голосов нарастал, вызывая покалывание в висках. Сила мелкими разрядами тока жгла кончики пальцев, предупреждая, что скоро здесь станет жарко.

— Я считаю тебя отстойным противником, — шепнул Гэвин, но RK900 все равно услышал — то ли своим нечеловеческим слухом, то ли по губам прочёл.

— Вы хотели сказать «достойным»?

— Пф.

— Ваше состояние говорит о том, что вы готовы к драке. Мы в опасности?

— Похоже на то, жестянка. — Гэвин сделал вид, что разминает плечо, и передал RK900 под столом отобранный когда-то бластер.

— Вы уверены?

— Нет, — фыркнул Гэвин безрадостно. — Но выхода у нас нет. — Он внимательнее осмотрел помещение и чуть не выругался вслух. Следил за ними далеко не один человек.

— Гэвин. — RK900 склонился к его уху и зашептал, пуская по коже мурашки: — Я вас не разочарую.

— Ага. — Он набросил на голову капюшон, уходя от такой близости, и поднялся из-за стола.

Им сразу же преградили дорогу. Небольшая группа людей с бластерами на изготовку быстро перешла от ласковых угроз к делу. Плюнув на конспирацию, Гэвин активировал световой меч, встав плечом к плечу с РК900. Но долго наслаждаться его выверенными движениями не удалось — один из нападавших достал Z6. Дубинка стойко выдерживала удары меча, но не спасла от точного выстрела меж глаз.

— Хаос, что им вообще было надо? — вполголоса спросил Гэвин, пока RK900 связывал бессознательных противников.

— Возможно, они осведомлены о том, сколько я на самом деле стою?

— И сколько же? — хмыкнул Гэвин и, заказав кореллианского выдержанного, сразу же опрокинул его в себя.

— Боюсь, на вашем счёте никогда не было подобной суммы.

— Катись к сарлакку! А раньше сказать?

— Вы пресекали все попытки и настойчиво рекомендовали заткнуться.

Гэвин стукнул по барной стойке и оставил бармену щедрые чаевые. Это вряд ли бы возместило убытки, но вышедший к ним хозяин кантины заверил, что сдаст Новой Республике оставшихся в живых ублюдков за кругленькую сумму. На том и разошлись.

Вернувшись в мастерскую, они обнаружили отполированного до блеска «Призрака» и улетели по заданным координатам, не теряя больше ни минуты.

— Гэвин, — позвал RK900, не отвлекаясь от ручного пилотирования, когда они заходили на посадку. — Я должен вам признаться.

— Ты Республиканский шпион? — Гэвин подвинул закинутые на приборную панель ноги чуть левее. Так стало гораздо удобнее, и он с наслаждением выдохнул.

— Нет. Я согласился на эту миссию только потому, что моя главная задача — сохранение целостности Храма джедаев.

— Ага. Ты говорил.

— Послушайте, — не унимался RK900. — После того, как я доставлю вас, то заберу Великий Голокрон и верну его на законное место.

Гэвин усмехнулся, закинув руки за голову:

— Валяй.

— Но... — RK900 посмотрел на него и, кажется, завис. Он с силой сжал штурвал, а на его пальцах стал проглядывать белый пластоид. — Почему? Разве не за ним вы...

— Я сделаю копию, — перебил его Гэвин. — Даже хорошо, что эта напитанная Силой хрень будет не у меня. Уверен, от неё фонит Светом.

RK900 шумно выдохнул и отвернулся, но его руки продолжали сбоить. И Гэвин не выдержал. Он развернул Силой соседнее кресло и уточнил с издёвкой, подавив смех:

— Ты обиделся, что не получится приложить меня головой и свалить, не попрощавшись?

— Нет. — Резкий ответ андроида говорил об обратном, но это только сильнее развеселило Гэвина. — У меня некоторое количество программных сбоев. Из-за вас.

— Обращайся, — запальчиво кинул Гэвин и вскочил с места, увидев ступенчатое каменное строение. — А теперь пошли. Я удивлюсь, если там не будет смертельных ловушек или чего похуже.

Впервые за очень долгое время интуиция подвела Гэвина. Место, в котором был спрятан Великий Голокрон, оказалось старой многоуровневой библиотекой. Убить тут мог разве что упавший на голову стеллаж. Сам артефакт ничем и никем не охранялся — сияющий серебром додекаэдр лежал на одной из полок среди фигурок животных, сделанных из драгоценных камней.

И Гэвин был прав, Светом разило аж до слепоты. 

Он остался медитировать над двумя голокронами прямо на месте. На обычные копии уходила пара часов, но объём данных в этот раз был колоссальным — Гэвин не знал, сколько потратил на него времени. Открыв глаза, он увидел RK900, который сидел за столом архивариуса, бережно проводя рукой по старому лакированному дереву, и... улыбался?

— Интересно, — Гэвин случайно сказал это вслух, и таинство момента растаяло под прохладным взглядом серых глаз.

— Вы закончили?

Поднявшись, Гэвин подошёл ближе и со стуком опустил Великий Голокрон перед RK900.

— Спасибо. — Тот потянулся забрать артефакт, но вместо этого накрыл ладонью руку.

Они оба замерли.

— Тина прислала сообщение. — Гэвин очнулся первым. — Оказывается, всем моделям RK во время Восстания был отдан приказ о самоуничтожении.

Он уже не вёлся на безэмоциональное выражение лица. Гэвин вдруг осознал, что видит больше: дёрнувшийся уголок губ, сжатую в кулак свободную руку.

— Так ты у нас плохой андроид, который нарушает правила?

RK900 высвободил руку, обманным жестом забрал голокрон и направился к выходу. Гэвин прикусил щёку, лишь бы не сморозить какую-нибудь глупость вроде «мне это нравится».

Он задержался среди пыльных книг всего на пять стандартных минут, продумывая их диалог наперёд. Увы, у RK900 были другие планы.

Δ▼Δ▼Δ

По-хорошему, надо было ещё пару дней плескаться в бакта-камере, залечивая многочисленные ушибы и порезы. Однако Гэвин не мог долго оставаться на одном месте. Во время гиперпрыжка до Корусанта он тщательно обклеивал себя бакта-пластырями, не прекращая сыпать ругательствами на всех известных языках, и чуть не залил приборную панель антисептиком.

Гэвин никак не мог понять, почему планировал встретиться с тем, с кем их пути разошлись ровно стандартный месяц назад. Не то чтобы он считал — просто поставил отметку в электронном журнале «перечень бортового имущества: ~~минус второй пилот~~ отстыковка спасательной капсулы тип-9». Казалось, можно легко сделать вид, что не было никакого въедливого андроида, только врать самому себе Гэвин так и не научился.

«Спокойствие — ложь, есть лишь страсть», — так начинался Кодекс ситхов.

Рядом с RK900 Гэвин в полной мере ощутил все оттенки этого чувства. И возжелал по старым заветам Тёмной Стороны возвести его в абсолют. Он подсел, кажется, с первой встречи — будто спайс наконец начал на него действовать.

Гэвин не был силен в подобных размышлениях, предпочитая сразу переходить к действию. Поэтому, устроив корабль в одном из ангаров Корусанта, он сразу пробрался в Храм уже известным путем.

Его встретили знакомая тишина и запустение. Гэвин провёл рукой по корешкам древних книг и взял одну в руки, бережно перелистывая страницы. Долго ждать не пришлось.

За спиной возникла тень, и затылок обожгло холодом бластера.

— Так встречаешь, напарник? — усмехнулся Гэвин, повернувшись вполоборота. Одной рукой он прижал книгу к груди, а вторую опустил к световому мечу — скорее по привычке, нежели как предупреждение.

Казалось, вечность спустя RK900 убрал оружие. Он скрестил на груди руки и поднял подбородок — поза, явно подсмотренная у самого Гэвина.

— Зачем пришли, лорд Инсоленус?

Гэвин убрал руку со светового меча. При всей невероятной реакции он мог не успеть защититься, но такая глупая открытость должна была стать жестом доверия. Однако RK900 не торопился расслабляться. Он напряжённо замер, лихорадочно мигая диодом, то ли сканируя человека перед собой, то ли просчитывая новую схему боя.

Гэвин кивнул на Великий Голокрон, переливавшийся под стеклянной крышкой ярким серебристым светом.

— Я вроде как помог вернуть эту штуку на законное место. — Он не страдал ложной скромностью и тактично умолчал, что при этом RK900 спас его несколько раз.

— И я уже поблагодарил вас за это. — Интонация стала более резкой, механической. Словно андроид тоже что-то недоговаривал.

Он бесцеремонно забрал у него книгу, трепетно провёл пальцами по резной обложке и поставил на место. RK900 осматривал полки, проверяя, всё ли стоит идеально ровно, перестав обращать внимание на Гэвина. Того взбесило такое показное безразличие, и он схватил андроида за руку, развернул, впечатав спиной в стеллаж, и заставил посмотреть в глаза.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Гэвин?

— За тобой.

Гэвин улыбнулся, впервые за долгое время вполне искренне, и ослабил хватку, чтобы в тот же момент получить ощутимый удар в солнечное сплетение. Дыхание на секунду перехватило, а сердце забилось чуть быстрее. И Гэвин с трудом убедил себя, что это именно от удара, а не от лёгкой, едва уловимой улыбки RK900 в ответ.


End file.
